The Stranger In Red
by eartheaglewizard
Summary: The story takes place during the final hours of The Dark Tournament and after. The group has, someone trying to kill them that has the power and the will to do so. Rating will be changed later. (Contains Spoilers at the end of The Dark Tournament)
1. Summperviewwillbedeletedafterallinstory

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters except Amber, Steffanie (Steff for short) Boo1 and Boo2, Ahko (Yoko's Ex), the group known as 'Master', and the main villain, which is 'Boss'.  
  
Ok this is my new story. The Stranger In Red. As I continue to write my Beyblade fanfic (A Lone Beyblade) I'll be writing this story as well. This is the summary of my story. I still need to type Ch 1 up because I have it hand written while my computer was down. Anyways. now for the summary.  
  
The story takes place during the final hours of The Dark Tournament and after. Hiei has fallen in love with an old rive. Add to the fact, Yoko's ex- girlfriend from 200 years ago shows up and says he betrayed her. A new villain comes and has the power to control people. Yusuke finds out who he replaced and is horrified at what has happened. To top it off, the group has, someone trying to kill them that has the power and the will to do so. Even though their suppose to be died.  
  
Please tell me if you like my idea I'll try to get Ch 1 up as soon as I can.  
  
Question in the Yu Yu Hakusho series was the Hotel destroyed? I wouldn't know, here the series is only to the beginning of the final match where they need to find a 5th member and I don't know when we'll be getting new episodes. I haven't heard any thing yet. And it took me hours just to find who really won.  
  
I'll give you a preview some of what I think are the better parts (in Ch 1):  
  
Team Uramesi was sitting in their room relaxing when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open!" called out the team's leader. Yusuke started mumbling about how no one should be bothering them at a time like this when Kayko and the girls walked in.  
  
Botan heard Yusuke's mumbling and replied "Yusuke you did a fantastic job today. The team won! And." Botan didn't continue because of a figure standing in the window. No one could tell who the person was, if it was a person.  
  
"Lord Koenma, Botan nice to see you again Team Uramesi you did a good job, you should be proud." Spoke the stranger. Botan recognized the voice from earlier, It was Steff's.  
  
~~~~~Different part~~~~~  
  
"I won't, I won't kill any of the team members." Said Steff "I would rather die first."  
  
"That can be arranged, but first how about a wager?"  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Live, Death"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Let me think. First do you agree?"  
  
Steff glared at him. "Oh sorry, 'Master' but I know I can beat you. So yeah sure. Why not?"  
  
"Perfect" the one called 'Master' smirked. "I know the perfect person too, or rather, demon." With a wave of his hand a portal appeared above the middle of the clearing. "Bring to me the demon I wish." Master said to the portal.  
  
Another portal appeared under Kurama and Hiei, but it only sucked in one of them. The next thing the poor chosen demon knew he was stuck. His live hung in the balance of the fight.  
  
"So do you still want to fight?" asked 'Master'.  
  
Steff looked up to the portal above the clearing only to see the person she wanted least to be here. "Hiei?" His writs and ankles had silver bands around them and he was frozen.  
  
He only could move his head and speak "Amber, you better win or I'll kill you!"  
  
"Sorry, Hiei " Steff called up to him.  
  
~~~~~Different Part~~~~~(Steff's walking away)  
  
When she was almost out of the clearing Hiei ran to catch up then took a large leap, and pulled out his sword. When he landed he was standing at her side with his sword in front only centimeters below her chin. She could feel the coolness of the blade on her neck.  
  
"You still owe me a fight, don't forget it! I'll find you myself if you do." Said Hiei looking forwards into the forest.  
  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten and never will" said Amber, with that she disappeared again. 


	2. Alone figure arises

The Stranger in Red  
  
By: eartheaglewizard  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters except Amber, Steffanie (Steff for short) Boo1 and Boo2, Ahko (Yoko's Ex), a group known as 'Master', and the main villain, which is 'Boss'. Now for the story.  
  
Right Quick Note: ""Speaking aloud  
'' Thinking (unless in speaking)  
  
Chapter 1: Alone figure arises  
  
Hello there! You have probably heard of Yusuke Uramesi, toughest kid in his town and what not. During The Dark Tournament, team Uramesi had a feeling that someone, some one important, had been following their every move. This is the story of the final hours of the tournament and after.  
  
Alone figure watched as team Uramesi was preparing themselves for the final team that stood in their way, The Toguro Team.  
  
The figure was wearing a red cloak, a deep rich red, with the hood covering the figure's face. The mysterious person scanned the audience looking for someone and ever now and then taking the time to look at the two teams. Then, back to the audience.  
  
Only minutes before the fights between the two teams started, the figure moved forward.  
  
Botan felt as if someone was watching her from behind. She turned around to see the red-cloaked stranger standing there. Botan could barely see the bottom of the figure's eyes. Botan wasn't sure what the color the figure's eyes were, but she thought they were a mix of green and blue.  
  
If what she thought to be true, the figure's eyes were mostly green. She looked closer and could see several strands of deep blue hair. Botan thought that she recognized the figure, but it couldn't be who she thought it was.  
  
'Botan get a grip, it CAN"T be her. She's been missing for several weeks before Yusuke joined the crew.' Botan said in her mind.  
  
"Botan are you ok?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Ummm." was all the response that Yukina received from the light blue, pony tailed, hair girl. Botan watched the figure move closer.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me about Team Uramesi?" the figure directed the question at Botan. The stranger's voice carried in the air, it was a soft voice. A voice that belonged to a girl, a girl Botan knew.  
  
'It can't be her. She's gone, gone for good.' Botan told herself. "Yeah I can, but first, what's your name?" Botan spoke to the stranger; in the friendliest voice she could, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Steffanie, but you can call me Steff. Spelled with double f." said the red- cloaked figure.  
  
'I told you her name was Amber not Steff.' Botan scolded herself mentally. Amber was gone and she wouldn't ever come back. She had to face that.  
  
Botan took a deep breath and held it for a second. Then let it out in a loud sigh before she spoke again. "Well, Team Uramesi is a good team." stared Botan.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I know that, but what can you tell me about it's members?" said Steff were rudely.  
  
"The members?" Botan repeated, caught off guard by the sudden interruption. "Well Yusuke Uramesi is team leader and he's a human so is Kuwabara, the second leader. Kurama and Hiei are demons." Botan said that word 'demons' at a whisper hoping Yukina wouldn't hear. Since Hiei was her brother and he didn't wasn't her to know that. "What else would you like to know?" added the light blue hair, pony-tailed girl just to sound polite. She hoped this conversation would end soon.  
  
"So the black haired boy in the yellow shirt with the blue pants is Yusuke. The carrot top is Kuwabara. The dark red haired one is Kurama and the other black haired boy with the white bandana around his forehead must be Hiei. Is that right, Botan?" said Steff.  
  
"What?!? How do you know my name? I didn't tell you." replied a stunned Botan.  
  
'Nice going Steff! If I'm not careful she'll recognize me.' Steff made a mental note to remember next time to be more careful. "I heard her," Steff pointed to Yukina, "Call you be that name." 'I hope she buys it or I'll have to tell her.' Steff repeated in her mind over and over.  
  
"Oh!" was all that the stunned Botan could say aloud. 'That expanses it' she told herself.  
  
"Um. Botan the fights are going to begin soon." Kayko said to Botan. "Hi I'm Kayko and what you said about who's who, you're right." Now Kayko's attention was to Steff. "We got to go, sorry. Nice meeting you." She told Steff as she grabbed Botan's hand, to make sure she's come, and hurried to their seats.  
  
Steff stared for a few seconds and then turned away and stared walking. Then she stopped. Her eyes widened. 'Hiei?'  
  
'Yes it's me, Hiei. I'm surprised you remember me AMBER.'  
  
'Still using your telepathy to read people's minds I see.'  
  
'What dose it matter to you? You CAN still use telepathy yourself right?'  
  
'Like it matters?'  
  
'To who?'  
  
'Anyone.'  
  
'How about me.' replied a third voice.  
  
'Kurama?' said Steff and Hiei at the same time.  
  
'Yes, It's me Kurama'  
  
'What do you want fox boy?' asked Hiei.  
  
'My aren't we anger.'  
  
'I don't like people interrupting my thoughts!'  
  
'Now you now I feel I know you were reading my thoughts when I was talking with Botan.' spoke Steff angrily.  
  
'So.'  
  
'It's rude Hiei! Anyways, I couldn't help overhearing you two arguing.' said Kurama.  
  
'Yes you could have.' was the come back from both Hiei and Steff.  
  
'You're both right, but I couldn't help myself. You're conversations are some of the most interesting ones I hear.'  
  
"Now it's time to fight," said the referee. Those broke the telepathy network between Kurama, Hiei, and Steff.  
  
Steff used the brake to get away from Hiei and Kurama she new what Hiei was after. She quickly and quietly thanked Kurama form him interrupting the conversation. She ran in to the hallway for the floor on which Botan and gang had seats.  
  
~~~~~ Feather down the hallway ~~~~~  
  
Steff had stopped running and was now walking at her normal speed, which was fairly fast for most. Steff turned a corner.  
  
The Hallway was empty except for Steff and the person who was following her. Half way down the corridor she stopped. "Touya, what is it that you want?" she asked the figure in the shadows.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" asked Touya.  
  
No reply  
  
Touya when on. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the final teams, but." he trailed off. "Are you even listing to me?"  
  
"Boo" called a voice.  
  
"Boo" called another.  
  
"What the?" was all Touya could manage to choke out in his surprised and stunned state.  
  
"Touya meet." a creature that looked like Poo, only it was a deep rich blood red like Steff's cloak instead of a light blue. Landed on Steff's right shoulder. "Boo and." Another one appeared only this one was a dark, almost black, blue. That one landed on the only available shoulder. The left. "Boo."  
  
"Boo and. Boo?' repeated Touya to see if he was correct in his hearing.  
  
"Well more like Boo1 and Boo2" Steff clarified.  
  
"What? Now, you've got me confused."  
  
"Good. It's a long story and if this confuses you, you'll be completely confused if I tell you. So another time and place. Bye Touya." Steff said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Wait!" he called. He blinked and she was gone. 'Was she ever there?' Touya wondered. With a sigh, "I guess it will be another time and place." He told the air.  
  
"Hey Touya, what are you standing around here for? Don't you want to see the fights?" asked a familiar voice, Suzuka.  
  
"Ahh. Yeah be right there." Touya called back.  
  
~~~~~ Several hours later (After Team Uramesi Wins) ~~~~~  
  
Team Uramesi was sitting in their room relaxing. When they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"It's open!" called out the team's leader. Yusuke started mumbling about how no one should be bothering them at a time like this, when Kayko and the girls walked in.  
  
Botan heard Yusuke's mumbling and replied "Yusuke you did a fantastic job today. The team won! And." Botan didn't continue because of a figure standing in the window. No one could tell who the person was, if it was a person.  
  
"Lord Koenma, Botan nice to see you again. Team Uramesi you did a good job, you should be proud." Spoke the stranger. Botan recognized the voice from earlier. It was Steff's.  
  
"Steff?" asked Botan in a nervous voice. One that made everyone know that she was unsure.  
  
"Yes and No." replied the person. "From what I told you earlier, and who I'm now. Yes. But you would probably know me better as." The figure reached up, placed a hand on the hood of the cloak and pulled it back as she spoke the last word. "Amber."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~  
A light ending for the first chapter. Yeah, I added to this chapter as  
I typed so I didn't get to were I wanted to but this should do for  
now. I've worked out a schedule so I hope to be updating about every  
other week on both my stories and if it works I'll be adding several  
more stories to.  
  
That hope you liked this chapter please review. I'd love to hear  
comments on how I could improve this story. Or whatever. I post so I  
can get information on how to improver on my writing. 


End file.
